Rarity
by CJS51703
Summary: Yuri has a secret. Lucky for him, Victor loves rare beauties.


*****Hello, everyone! So, I'm a major fan of Yuri! On ICE. It was the first anime I ever watched and I'm in the middle of rewatching it, actually. I don't own Victor or Yuri, but I do own the shaky writing skills in this fanbase that I assure you will improve. Anyways, let's roll!**

Victor was scrolling through Instagram, sharing the couch with his dog. When he heard the door open and shut, he knew his husband of just over half a year was home from picking up dinner. "Yuri!" he called.

Yuri came in, a bag with two takeout boxes in his hand and the other hand in his pocket. "I got dinner," he said, putting the meal on the coffee table. But when he did so, his other hand remained in his pocket. Victor took more interest in that.

"Is something wrong? What's that in your pocket?" he asked. Yuri looked a bit panicked at that. "It's nothing. I'll be back in a minute. Um... you just start eating," he said. He was pretty quick to leave after saying so.

Victor decided not to concern himself with it too much as he got his takeout box and began to eat. Yuri would eventually get out what he wanted to say. That, or Victor would just pry it out of him.

XxX

The absence was a bit longer than expected, but Yuri eventually came back. "Are you okay?" Victor asked. "Well, um... I have to tell you the truth. I've been... keeping a secret from you," Yuri confessed.

Now, that got Victor's attention. He turned away from the television and put down his dinner. "Oh?" he asked. Yuri fidgeted with his hands, adjusting his glasses from the nerves.

"I... suppose you don't know what hermaphroditism is," he opened.

Victor thought for a few moments. "All I know is that it sounds like a lengthy word. And does it have anything to do with why you got so sick a few weeks ago?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. What being a hermaphrodite means is that you were born with, well... both male and female reproductive parts," Yuri explained awkwardly.

Victor's eyes widened as a realization struck. "You're a woman as well as a man?" he asked. Yuri nearly jumped off the couch. "No! No, I'm still a male, the doctors confirmed it!" he yelped. He sunk back into the couch. "I just... was built incorrectly." He was saddened until he felt a hand rest on his back.

"I guess that could add to some of the confidence issues you have," Victor said. "Yes, because I feel like a freak each time the female parts decide to act out, if that's the way to put it," Yuri said. His awkwardness was now far more increased because of the blush that spread across his complexion.

"Do other people have this?" Victor asked. "Well, yes, but it's very rare," Yuri said. He then, to his surprise, got a smile as a reaction. "Then you're not a freak. You're just rare," Victor stated as if it was just a fact of life.

Yuri had to let that sink in for a moment. Plus, he had to consider who he was talking to. Victor still had his time when he mostly forgot to think before he spoke. After all, he'd once had fans of a worldwide sport in the very palm of his hand. But for him, saying this about hermaphroditism that had been just revealed out of nowhere?

"So... you don't think of me as wrong in any way?" Yuri asked. "No. Just a rarity. And lucky for you, rare can be quite beautiful," Victor said, leaning over for a kiss. That calmed one of Yuri's worries. The other involved the item in his pocket. He finally took it out. "Now that I've come out to you about that, you need to see this," he said as he passed it over.

Victor took what turned out to be a bag from the pharmacy he went past every day on his way to the rink. He took out the single content of it; a pregnancy test. And it was used. "It's yours, I swear," Yuri said quickly. But Victor was too busy looking at the result.

Positive.

The test fell from his hand, his ocean-colored eyes filled with shock. "...Victor?" Yuri asked. He was almost crushed in the hug he received. "We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a father!" he cried in joy. That was the other part of Yuri's concerns assuaged.

As the night went on and the Japanese man though more and more, he realized that Victor was right about not only him, but about their whole relationship. About the baby he was carrying who already had an ecstatic Russian parent waiting. Yuri nor their child were freaks. Their relationship was by no means strange.

It was just rare.

*****If anyone out there happens to have hermaphroditism, I hope I didn't offend you. I also just learned about this from a brief Google search, so please don't be too harsh. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
